Stronin (BZPRPG)
"Hello, welcome to the Shadow!" ''-Stronin upon forcefully welcoming the Toa Spherus, Veef and Mars to his ship. Summary Stronin is a Toa of Iron created and controlled by HubertZhu18 in the BZPRPG, beginning with 2010. History Not much is known of Stronin's past, other than he was one of the poorer citizens of Aensetr Derrum and that he knew the Toa of Sonics named Arkrak. He grew up to become a raider like his father, who mysteriously disappeared one day. His more recent exploits began when he decided to raid a forge in No-Kiri, which unluckily belonged to an underground gladiator and blacksmith named Aronis Ril, who defeated him with ease. Stronin later ended up trying to defend Bo-Kiri from a racial attack by matoran. He tried to defuse several bombs, but was blown into a gigantic building. During this time he was found by his father's ship, which he inherited. He and the crew, managed to evacuate several beings onto the ship. It was during this period when he met the matoran known as Mars, the Toa of Gravity Veef, and the Toa Spherus. He decided to help them evacuate more of the citizens, leaving his first officer Paksan in charge. On the ground he barely ducked a flaming piece of debris from an enemy airship his ship, the ''Shadow, destroyed. Later on he had several arguments with Mars, sometimes coming to blows. He later met with one of his old 'friends', Arkrak, who agreed to fix his explosive devices. He later oversaw a vote to see where they should bring the refugees of the sphere, which ended up in them going to the Forbidden Realms, with Mars driving. Appearance Stronin is the size of an average Toa, and is a gunmetal colour. He also has orange limbs, and wears a dark brownish orange Kadin. His optics are a deep yellow. One of his legs is mechanical. He wields a large blunderbuss rifle, and also utilizes a calvary sabre, which is currently in the hands of Aronis Ril. Personality Stronin is a cheeky, yet chivalrous, person. He believes in peace, but has many trigger-happy tendencies. He can be sarcastic at times, and may joke a lot, but according to Holion and Paksan, he can be very serious. Sometimes his melodramatic side can be seen when he is depressed. He also likes making fun of people shorter than him. Relationships Paksan Stronin treats Paksan as an uncle-figure, and treats the Vortixx with great respect. He trusts Paksan more than he trusts himself, for he has less experience than the Vortixx. Holion Holion is one of Stronin's best friends. The grumpy old matoran helps keep inside Stronin his cheerfulness. The Toa of Iron admits that Holion is smarter than him, even though he does not say it to his face. Arkrak There is a sort of rivalry and friendship between the two Toa. Each try to outdo each other with their new ideas, but at the end of the day they normally hang out together for a drink. Ever since Arkrak became the commanding officer of the Infinity, their rivalry has intensified to see who is the better captain. Lasinia Stronin, even though he has met her only once or twice due to her being mostly in the engineering deck of the Shadow, treats Lasinia like a younger sister. Aronis Ril Stronin thinks that Aronis Ril is a bit too uptight, and tries to get him to loosen up. He likes annoying the Toa of Fire, sometimes forgetting how they first met, when the blacksmith defeated him with ease in a fight. Mars Stronin's relationship with Mars is rocky. They both share a lot in common. Although he is annoyed at her antics and personality, deep down the Toa of Iron respects the matoran. Triva *Stronin is Hubert's most used character. *Stronin was is a reused character from Toa Levacius Zehvor's RPG: The War for Elementum Nui, alongside Arkrak. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)